C'est Une Jolie Histoire
by HippiqueAndYDeaLD
Summary: Leur paume collées l'une à l'autre, leur cœur en harmonie, tandis que le blond s'endort doucement. "Mon coeur?" "Je suis là." "Raconte-moi une histoire." Et il l'aime. Alors dans le silence de la nuit, il lui raconte. Il lui raconte sa plus jolie histoire. Prof de Philo/Présentateur TV.


_**Coucou tout le monde! Voilà ce que donne un envie de changement du soir, lorsqu'on écrit déjà un autre OS et qu'on sent l'inspiration.**_

 _ **Prof de Philo/Présentateur TV. :)**_

 _ **Une très bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _C'est une jolie histoire._

La main venait et allait doucement. Caressant sa colonne vertébrale, effleurant délicatement les omoplates. La paume chaude et tendre se posa sur la nuque, plus froide, de l'autre.

"_Mon cœur?"

_Je suis là.

_Raconte-moi une histoire."

Le brun serra l'autre un peu plus fortement, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux d'or.

Une atmosphère paisible régnait dans la chambre. La lune haute dans le ciel éclairait leur lit d'une pâle lueur.

Le Présentateur gémit un peu, à la recherche de la chaleur de son amant. Il rit légèrement quand l'autre prit la parole, avec une voix basse et ridiculement fluette.

"_C'est l'histoire d'une princesse... Quoi? Tu voulais une histoire."

Les murmures de la nuit firent fermer les yeux du blond. La fatigue le gagnait, à mesure que coulaient les secondes.

"_...Raconte-moi celle que tu veux. J'en ai besoin pour... pour m'endormir."

Le plus fort hocha la tête, serrant leur main. Son petit amant avait les paupières closes, le front contre son torse. La peau pâle et fragile, les lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes.

"_C'est une jolie histoire. Une très jolie histoire."

Il murmurait. Fort et doucement. La voix rauque suffisamment basse pour que seul eux puissent l'entendre.

"_J'aime les jolies histoires.

_Je sais..."

Le vent s'arrêta de souffler.

"_C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon. Un garçon beau, tendre, aux cheveux d'or étincelants, et d'une gentillesse infinie. Il avait un cœur immense, et une très étrange manie de s'attirer toute sorte d'ennuis."

Un sourire se forma contre sa poitrine.

"_Il était tellement gentil et tellement beau, que tout le monde le voulait pour lui. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte, parce qu'il était souvent triste, et souvent seul. Il se croyait ignoré, ne partageant d'amour avec personne. Alors un jour, un froid jour ou sonnait les carillons de Noël, le beau garçon partit de ce qu'il croyait être sa prison."

La main du blond le serra un peu plus fort, pas encore endormi.

"_Mais il ne partit pas seul. Il choisit de suivre son plus parfait contraire. Un homme froid et cruel, pour qui les sentiments n'existaient pas. Un terrible monstre qui faisait beaucoup de mal. Mais le garçon blond s'en fichait, et continuait de garder espoir, alors que les coups et les insultes l'atteignaient en plein cœur.

_C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de revivre un film..."

Le brun posa un doigt léger sur ses lèvres, et un baiser sur son front.

"_Laisse-moi terminer... Ils montèrent malgré tout beaucoup de projets ensemble, et formaient une bonne équipe. Et au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, l'homme froid et cruel l'était de moins en moins. Apprenait à revivre, à rire et à sourire. Parce que lui aussi, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être malheureux. Mais il lui semblait que tout cela s'atténuait, aux côtés du blond. Alors un jour, sans s'en apercevoir, le monstre porta une main à sa poitrine."

Les deux paumes se collèrent sur le torse dénudé. Le Présentateur se laissa faire, alors qu'il commençait à sombrer doucement.

"_Et là, alors qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son cœur si longtemps figé s'était remis à battre. En harmonie avec celui du garçon blond, qui l'observait avec de grands yeux doux. Et alors que pour la première fois, ils s'étreignaient, et rejoignaient leurs lèvres, la vie leur parût plus belle.

_La vie paraît toujours plus belle à deux..."

Le souffle du blond fit sourire le Prof.

"_Après cela, ils virent des moments magiques et fabuleux, qu'ils étaient les seuls à apprécier. Et le monstre, qui tuait et répandait le malheur autour de lui, finit par disparaître, vaincu par quelque chose de plus fort. Tuer ne l'intéressait plus, préférant protéger et embrasser le petit blond."

La respiration du Présentateur se fit plus silencieuse, tandis que son corps se blottit plus profondément contre le plus grand. Les mains étaient toujours collées l'une à l'autre, inséparables.

"_Mais sa force ne suffit pas. Le plus beau et le plus doux des deux se mit en danger sans le savoir, et même l'ancien monstre sans sentiments ne fut pas assez fort pour le protéger contre les agresseurs."

Les cœurs des deux amants se déréglèrent, cassant la paisible harmonie.

"_Mais l'amant du blond n'avait pas peur. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt le rejoindre. Et que tout cela serait toujours plus beau à deux."

Doucement, le cœur du blond s'arrêta, laissant son amant l'observer mourir.

La jolie histoire prit fin dans le plus total des silences.

* * *

 ** _C'est déprimant je crois. Sorry._**

 ** _J'espère quand même que cela vous à plu! Et j'adorerais avoir une review, même courte pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_**

 ** _Je tiens aussi à dire que cet OS est inspiré d'une fic en anglais dont le titre est je crois "Evening Story" sur le fandom Marvel de Spiderman et Deadpool, et donc que l'idée de la chute ne vient pas totalement de moi :)_**

 ** _Je bosse sur le prochain OS de I Need Word, il sort dans vraiment pas longtemps :)_**

 ** _A la prochaine, je vous aime._**

 ** _Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD_**


End file.
